


Christmas Presents

by lostgirl966



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Hermione has a very special Christmas present for Ron this year.





	Christmas Presents

It was a quiet evening in the small cottage that Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley occupied on the outskirts of London. Hermione Weasley sat on the couch beside her husband with a book in her hands. Across from them in the fireplace crackled a roaring fire, which warmed their toes through the socks that Ron’s mum had made for them for last Christmas.

Hermione glanced up at Ron, over his book, who was busy polishing his broom. He seemed so preoccupied and focused. However, she knew that she would have to break that focus soon. She had to tell him. Christmas was tomorrow, which meant that they would be surrounded by the rest of the redheaded weasleys. She needed to tell him before so many people would surround them. This moment needed to be special.

Well it had to be now or never. So Hermione cleared her throat and closed her book setting it aside on a small end table. “Uh, Ronald?”

“Hmm?”

“Ron could you please put your broom down for a moment. I need to tell you something.”

Ron did as she asked looking confused. “Is everything alright?”

Hermione couldn’t hold back a giddy grin. “Yes, I promise everything is fine. It’s wonderful actually… I just… I don’t know to put this. It’s really not that complicated,” she laughed a bit at her own shyness. “I don’t know why I can’t just come right out and say it.”

Ron turned to face her giving her his full attention. His brows furrowed in seriousness even though he couldn’t hide the fact that he looked nervous. “Hermione you know you can tell me anything.”

Continuing to smile she replied, “ I know.” She looked up at him and smiled opening her mouth, and yet no sound came out.

“What is going through your mind? Come on you’ve gotta help me out here. You know I’ve never been good at reading you.”

“I guess,” Hermione giggled. “I guess I was just hoping that our baby has red hair like you.”

The silence was deafening as Ron starred across the couch at Hermione with a blank expression. His mouth hung open in a comical “o” shape. He turned and looked at the fire and then stood to his feet. However, he didn’t move anywhere, he simply just stood there between the couch and fireplace.

“Ron? Are you alright?”

Slowly he turned back to her as a wide smile began to spread across his face. “Bloody hell Hermione! Pregnant? I- I’m gonna be a dad! You’re gonna me a mum!” Then he leaned down and picked her up into his arms pulling her tight against his chest. “Hermione this is one of the most amazing things!”

Hermione burst with giggles as Ron began to litter her face with kisses. “Well Merry Christmas Dad,” she grinned.

Ron smiled then faded and he released her slightly as his eyes traveled down to her abdomen. His face became very serious then. His hands moved down to gently touch her stomach.

“You alright?” Hermione asked with concern. “You’ve gone pale.”

Slowly Ron nodded. “I’m just. A baby… Wow!” He looked back up at Hermione once his smile had returned. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Hmm, not very recently.”

“Well, Hermione Weasley, I am and very very in love with you!”

“I love you too Ronald,” she replied standing on tiptoe to capture his lips with her own.

“Guess we’re gonna have to ask Harry and Ginny about newborn advice,” he chuckled.

“I guess so. However, tonight I’d like to celebrate a bit.”

Ron raised his eyebrows. “Celebrate? How do you mean?”

Hermione bit her lip as she smiled. “Well I may be pregnant, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun. Plus this might be the last time I get to spent alone with you for a bit since we’re going to your parent’s tomorrow.”

Ron without warning scooped Hermione up into his arms causing them both to burst with laughter. “I like the way you think wife of mine. It would be my great honor to take you to bed. After all taking you to bed is how our reason to celebrate began.”

“You’re very silly husband. But that’s one of the many reasons I love you.”


End file.
